Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to high frequency switch modules used in front-end sections or the like of wireless communication apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the diversification of communication bands, wireless communication apparatuses such as cellular phones and the like include a front-end circuit that can communicate handling a number of communication bands. Such a front-end circuit sends and receives a sending signal and a receiving signal of a plurality of communication bands using an antenna shared by the communication bands, thereby being miniaturized. In order for the antenna to be shared by the plurality of communication bands, a switch module is employed, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in many cases.
For example, a switch module disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes transmission and reception circuits of a plurality of communication bands and a switch device of SPnT (n is an integer equal to or greater than 2). A shared terminal of the switch device is connected to an antenna, and a plurality of selection target terminals thereof are connected to the transmission and reception circuits of the respective communication bands. With this configuration, any one of the transmission and reception circuits of the plurality of communication bands is switched and connected to the antenna.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-109084